nunca lo dudes
by dayannabriefs
Summary: es un one-shot de goku y milk poco despues de la pelea contra bills. Es hecho para el concurso one-shots de la pagina de facebook Pan 4 ever Fanfics y mas.


**advertencia:** lemon

* * *

Ya había pasado la gran pelea contra bills el dios de la destrucción, milk estaba súper contenta porque iba a ser abuela. Pero había algo que a ella no la dejaba en paz, era una pregunta que tenía desde hace tiempo.

Observaba por una pequeña ventana, era tanta su distracción que no se dio de cuenta que goku y goten ya habían entrado a la casa.

-¡MILK - Cry goku exaltar la morena

-eh? Qué? -pregunto milk exaltada- ¿Qué paso?

-como que ¿qué paso?, te estoy llamando y no me respondes

-si mami, parecías distraída- dijo el semi-sayajin parecido a goku

-te encuentras bien milk, te veo algo extraña

-sí, estoy bien, vamos a cenar ¿sí? - dijo la pelinegra fingiendo una sonrisa- vayan a lavarse las manos

Milk se dirigió a la cocina servir, mientras tanto goku y goten se lavaban las manos, después se sentaron en el comedor mientras milk traía los platos. Los dos hombres devoraron la comida

-uuuuy, la comida esta rica, gracias milk-dijo goku con una gran sonrisa típica de el

-si mami esta deliciosa-dijo goten con una sonrisa al igual que su padre

-gracias, pero no es para tanto-dijo con un leve sonrojo

Recogió los platos y los lavo, después de un buen rato termino y se dirigió a la habitación, al entrar vio a goku salir del baño solo en bóxer y secando se el pelo

-ah, terminaste milk

-sí, ¿y goten ya se quedó dormido?

-sí, yo también tengo sueño, ahh- dijo dando un gran bostezo el saya, mientras se acostaba en la cama

Milk por su parte se sienta en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda a goku - goku tú me amas? O solo estás conmigo por aquella promesa de cuando éramos niños- pregunto la morena con tristeza

-porque me preguntas eso milk-dijo goku con su total inocencia y sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

-sabes siempre te vas a entrenar y me dejas sola-dijo milk casi a punto de llorar- es como si no me amaras, sabes me siento mal por mí y por ti

-eso no es verdad, quien te haya dicho eso es un mentiroso-dijo goku sentándose al lado de milk con el ceño fruñido

-nadie me dijo nada goku-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-yo lo sé, te casaste conmigo solo por cumplir tú y ya, tu solo amas comer y pelear, amas a gohan y a goten porque son tus hijos, pero a mí no

-mil, yo…

-tu nada goku-no lo dejo terminar-siento lastima por ti porque te obligue casarte conmigo y no te deje ser libre como tú quieres- no termino de hablar porque empezó a llorar-y por mi porque yo he sufrido por ti todo esto es mi culpa- sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla, era goku

-No digas eso milk, si tienes razón me casé contigo por cumplir mi promesa, pero-se puso serio y la cogió del mentón para que lo volviera a ver-con el tiempo te fui cogiendo cariño y después me di cuenta de lo más importante y es que te amo- la morena seguía mirándolo y no creía lo que goku le estaba diciendo

-pero si en verdad me amas porque te vas siempre y me dejas sola

-yo nunca te dejé sola, siempre te observaba desde el mas allá, y me morí por primera vez con radickz porque no había otra solución, pero volví no es mi culpa todo lo que sucedió después

-pero, y los 7 años que estuviste muerto, no quisiste regresar a la vida -dijo todavía triste con lágrimas en los ojos

-tú sabes que cuando pequeño destruí la patrulla roja, pero sus experimentos siguieron y querían acabarme, por eso los androides y cell, y lo sabes por eso preferí morir para que tú y gohan vivieran feliz en un mundo con paz y por lo visto también mi hijo goten que ni siquiera sabía que iba a tener, hasta que te diste cuenta y volvía un poco de brillo a tus ojos

-pero te fuiste con kaiosama a entrenar, y pensé que te volvería a perder cuando peleabas contra bills

-vamos milk no seas así, sabes que mi amor por ti es más grande que el orgullo de vegeta, y por el amor que nos tenemos sé que todo podremos superar-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-goku…-fue callada por un duce y tierno beso de goku

Poco a poco el beso se hacía más intenso

-creo que entonces me amas demasiado porque l orgullo de vegeta es mu y grande-dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa

.

-Achís…-soltó recostó en un sillón un sayan de cabello negro en forma de flama

.

Goku besaba con mucho deseo a milk, pero algo cruzo por su mente y corto el beso

-que pasa goku

-no es solo que...- no dijo nada y la tomo por la cintura con su brazo y con su otra mano ponía dos dedos en la frente

* * *

-donde estamos goku? -dijo milk mirando hacia fuera

-es una cueva que encontré con goten hace poco y es cruzando la cascada

-y para que vinimos aquí- dijo mirándolo confundida

-bueno lo que pasa es que goten es muy curioso y pues-soltó una risita poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza (como siempre)-podría escucharnos y…

No termino porque milk lo beso sin previo aviso y este no opuso resistencia, soltó el moño de milk y siguió besándola

-te ves mejor con el pelo suelto

Sus besos cada vez eran más feroces, goku paso su lengua por el labio inferior de milk, esta abrió su boca dándole cavidad a sus lenguas, y ahora eso era una guerra entre sus bocas. Goku fue descendiendo poco a poco por el cuello de milk dando pequeños mordiscos y sacándole varios gemidos a milk. Milk por su parte disfrutaba cada caricia que goku le proporcionaba y con sus manos quitaba la parte superior de gi de goku y goku hacia lo mismo.

Goku quito el sostén de milk, bajo lentamente quedando a la altura de los pechos de milk y empezando a jugar con uno de ellos mientras el otro lo succionaba

-AH, goku si, sigue

Goku volvió a besarla, ahora rea el turno de milk para complacerlo. Milk bajo hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro, bajo su bóxer mirándolo a los ojos con mucho deseo, arrodillada, cogió entre sus manos el pene de goku y empezó a masajearlo y de un momento a otro lo introdujo a su boca

-ah ah, si milk…-hablaba entrecortado el saya con mucha excitación

Milk abandono su pene y volvió a la boca de goku. Goku la tomo e brazos, camino más a dentro de la cueva y la recostó posándose encima de ella. la beso una vez más en la boca y bajo por su cuello y abdomen llegando a la zona intima de milk, bajo sus bragas y la miro a los ojos y ella con una mirada muy tierna le dio la acectacion. Goku se introdujo en ella haciéndola gritar su nombre y enterándole las uñas en la espalda

-ah, si goku sigue, n-no pares, sigue

Las embestiadas cada vez eran más rápida hasta que los dos llegaron al climax gritando a la vez sus nombres

-GOKU / MILK- gitaron ambos al unisono

Goku salió de milk y se pos al lado de ella

-te amo goku-dijo milk acomodándose en el pello de goku

-yo también y nunca lo vuelvas a dudar por favor-rodeándole la cintura con su brazo

-claro mi amor-quedando profundamente dormida en el pello de goku

Y así pasaron la noche juntos y solo con la luz de la luna de testigo.

* * *

espero les allá gustado. es mi primer fic con lemon asi que no me juzguen porfavor.


End file.
